


El poder de la amistad

by Kikinu



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-28
Updated: 2014-07-28
Packaged: 2018-02-10 20:30:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2039097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kikinu/pseuds/Kikinu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>El Rey Mickey medita tras la primera misión de Sora, Kairi y Riku.</p>
            </blockquote>





	El poder de la amistad

Mientras ve a Riku, Sora y Kairi descansar de su primera misión como equipo, bromeando entre ellos, compartiendo la comida regional y riendo por tonterías, el Rey Mickey no puede evitar sentir una tibia esperanza creciendo en su pecho. La oscuridad crece, es verdad, pero la luz también lo hace y estos tres amigos le recuerdan a sí mismo y a Donald y Goofy en sus primeras aventuras, cuando solo eran tres jóvenes sin mucha idea de los mundos, ni siquiera del suyo.

El tres siempre ha sido un número mágico y, si bien en un principio creyó que Donald y Goofy serían los perfectos compañeros para Sora, ahora se da cuenta que estaba equivocado. Sí, Sora quiere a su hechicero y a su lancero, pero sus verdaderas amistades, esas más fuertes que la oscuridad y más duraderas que el tiempo, esas personas por las que movería cielo, tierra y mar, por las que iría al infinito y más allá... esos son Riku y Kairi.

Los tres adolescentes disfrutan de un buen descanso y el Rey Mickey sabe que está dejando a los mundos en buenas manos.


End file.
